Ruminas Valentine (Light Novel)
Summary Ruminas Valentine is one of the Eight Star Demon Lords and the True Ruler of Holy Kingdom Ruberion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Ruminas Valentine, True God Ruminas, Queen of Nightmares Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Vampire |-|Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Death Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Sense Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (High), Dimensional Travel, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (On a scale of 210 with Coercion), Transformation, Teleportation, Resistance Negation, Blood Manipulation, Resurrection, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), |-|Resistances='Powers and Abilities:' Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Poison Manipulation, Magic (Has innate resistance to magic), Information Analysis, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry (Hinata can't interfere with her abilities, such as with her Usurper), Holy Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation (Possess an ultimate skill which is superior to unique skills which are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Mind Manipulation (Has an ultimate skill. Whoever’s mind is so fragile that it can be manipulated could never obtain an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Rimuru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Ultraspeed Regeneration:' A superior version of Self-Regeneration. It's capable of quickly regenerating the body to its default state. If imbued into magical clothes or armor, it grants a self-repair function that enables complete recovery of the clothing even "from scratch". *'Shadow Motion:' Allows to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. *'Coercion:' Enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. *'Death Blessing:' A skill which transform its target from life to death. *'Embrace of Death:' An ability which drains spirit energy from the target, while also inserting sensations of Excruciation and Sickness into target’s body. If the transmission of such nervous signals are not intercepted, it will not be affected by Pain Nullification and will directly attack the soul. *'Poison Nullification:' A skill which grants the user resistance to poisons. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport herself to a place she has visited before. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Ruminas cannot be affected by low level skills. Ultimate skills are devices to grant access to the ultimate principles of this world. That is why, in order to combat against an ultimate skill, one must employ an ultimate skill as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sense Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users